totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle Part 1
At the party, everyone was mingling with each other. Sam: "So how was it on All Stars?" Sky: "I didn't compete remember? I was only there as an intern!" Wendy: "Yeah some people were disappointed that you didn't compete, but what they don't know is that you and a few others were alternates, those others including Beth, Geoff, Dave and Bridgette!" Beth: "Wait, so your saying I could've competed?" Wendy: "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying!" Trent: "How do you know this?" Wendy: (winks) "Let's just say I know my sources." Wendy chuckled while the others look at each other. Sierra: "You're weird!" Wendy: "And you, are a hypocrite!" -- Outside, Chris was excited to get his revenge on his former contestants. Chris: "This can't possibly go wrong! My plan is foolproof! If only this were broadcast, then that would so satisfying!" Then the front door opened. Chris: "Finally!" Then a helicopter appeared from the skies and landed on the ground. -- Inside the party, Scarlett was trying to pull Trent away from the door. Scarlett: "You can't go in there!" Trent: "Why not? And what are you up to?" Scarlett: "It's... something to make up for my behavior from the last two seasons..." Trent: "Hmmmm..." Gwen: "How can we trust you?" Scarlett: "Oh come on, I think of five other people in this room that are less trustworthy than me!" Dawn: "And who would they be?" Scarlett: "Uh, well there's Alejandro and Heather, for instance, and uh, that Josephine girl!" Geoff: "Who the heck is Josephine?" Sierra: "That's Jo's real name!" Lightning: (laughing) "You have got to be kidding! Josephine? What kind of person would have that name?" Jo punched Lightning in the jaw which made him go unconscious. Scarlett: "This illustrates my point exactly, and it also proves another, cause, let's face it, who would trust Lightning to save them?" Everyone muttered in agreement. Cameron: "That's only four, your missing one other person!" Scarlett: "That Zeke kid, has anyone, you know had a conversation with that guy? I thought not!" Everyone look at each other, wondering if Scarlett is right. Sky: "What about Dave? He talked with Zeke last time." Then they look at Dave. Dave: "M-Me? I don't know what Scarlett is talking about!" Gwen: "Well you were the last guy who was with Zeke that time." Shawn: "Plus you did snapped during season five." Dave: "I did not! And to prove it, I'm just going to call a random person and put it on speaker for everyone to hear!" Dave took out his phone and called Chris. Chris: "Hello?" Dave: "Mr. McClain?" Wendy: "You have him on speed dial?" Dave: "Yeah" Duncan: "Unfortunately, we all do!" Dave: "It's Dave. Long-time admirer of your genius. Uh, listen, I just have one question for you. Who was that inspired teenager who went crazy during Total Drama All Stars?" Chris: "Uh, actually, I got a little secret for ya. It wasn't a teenager at all!" Everyone else: "Whaaaat?" Chris: "No, actually, this is gonna totally blow your mind. It was me." Justin: (sarcastically) "No! I couldn't tell!" Chris: "Yep, it's me!" Dave: "NO!" Chris: "Pretty amazing, huh?" Dave: "Mr. McClain, I think I speak for all the world when I say that we, as a demographic, have seen actors become other people! But YOU, sir! YOU have taken it to a whole new level! You are like some sort of mutant chameleon that we cannot see! You just become other things! Other entities!" Chris: "Well, thank you so very much." Dave: "Oh my God! And your choice to have yourself in the same scene without using a green screen so that we can hear your beautiful instrument! I just have to say… thank you! Thank you from behalf of all Canada, and the world for letting us be a part of this magic!" Chris: "Oh, well, you know, that's very kind of you to sa—" Dave: "(BLEEP) all the other hosts of the world!" Chris: "Uh… What?" Dave: "Alex Trebeck, Pat Sayjack, Jeff Probst! (BLEEP) them! They are (BLEEP) compared to your genius!" Chris: "Well, that's going a little far there." Dave: "Nonononono! If I could find a way to get to all of their future graves and find their bodies and put hot smoldering coals on them to assure that they are rotting in Hell, because they even ATTEMPTED to be the best, when they knew that at one point, you would be born to bring us this evolution of your physic during Total Drama, is an insult, and I would do it to them to make sure that they suffer for even trying to do something even better than you!" Chris: "You're going a little overboard—" Dave: "MISTER MCCLAIN!" Chris: "Okay…" Dave: "It would be an honor—" Chris: "…you need to calm down." Dave: "—for me to dig up the future corpse of Alex Trebeck—" Chris: "I, uh—" Dave: "—so that you could take your (BLEEP)—" Chris: "Uh…" Dave: "—and shove it up his ass!" Chris: "Oh God." Dave: "Because that is how little of a candle he holds to you!" Chris: "Uh…" Dave: "He HOLDS to you and your brilliance for going insane in TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS!" Chris: "Uh, that's not really necessary." Dave: "It would be an HONOR!" Chris: "Please stop saying that." Dave: "AN HONOR, SIR!" Chris: "…Okay, you're scaring me and I gotta go."(hangs up immediately) Dave: (drops the phone and shudders) "…THANK YOU, MCCLAIN!!!!!!!!" Dave took a look and saw that everyone but Scarlett was gone. Scarlett: "Nice work, kid, you did exactly what I told you!" Dave: "Pay up!" Scarlett hands Dave some cash. Scarlett: "Here you go." Dave: "Yes!" Gwen: "Okay... That was... something..." Scarlett saw that no one was covered in grease. Scarlett: "If by something, you mean interesting, then what was so..." Topher: "Interesting? We saw Chris fly away in a helicopter, so it looks like he escaped!" Sugar: "And we saw a big cannon contraption that we guess was supposed to blast us, but it didn't!" Scarlett: (whispering to herself) "That's what I get for accepting an a prize off the internet!" Lindsay: "What was that?" Scarlett: "Oh nothing!" (takes out a gun and a bazooka) "But I'd run if I were you!" Sierra: "Why didn't you guys tell me she was this evil? I wouldn't have invited her here if I knew beforehand!" Everyone else: "We did!" Sierra: "Oh yeah!" Scarlett: "Oh well, y'all should've known better! But since you didn't, you'll all die!" Scarlett fired a shot at the ceiling which made everyone run off in different directions to the higher floors. Scarlett: "Drat! I forgot this was a skyscraper! Time to go assassin on these guys!" Then Scarlett searched for her enemies. -- Meanwhile everyone is hiding in a room. LeShawna: "Dang, that girl is crazy..." Gwen: "You have no idea." Scarlett: (voice) "Come out, come out wherever you are." Gwen peeked out to see Scarlett walking down the hallway. Beth: "Oh dear, what are we going to do?" Gwen: "We're going to find a way to get out of here, somehow!" Sugar pulled Beth aside. Sugar: "I'm a little worried about those two!" Beth: "Why?" Sugar: "They're friends, so obviously they'll protect each other before you, let's face it, this is about you and me getting out of here alive, the rest are simply to help us get through those doors!" Gwen: "Hey, I heard that!" Sugar: "Do you mind? We're trying to talk here!" Gwen: "Yeah, well how come every time you talk to someone it's about betraying somebody else?" Sugar: "Ever watched Game of Thrones? This has become that kind of situation!" Then Scarlett ran into the room and shot Gwen and Leshawna while Sugar and Beth ran off. As Scarlett ran off, Gwen and Leshawna began to wipe off the grease off of them. -- In another floor, a few others are running up the stairs. Harold: "Do you mind slowing down, I can't keep up!" Scott: "No way, it's every man for themselves!" Courtney: "I'd rethink that if I were you!" Scott: "Alright, but we're still not helping you!" Dave saw a locked door. Dave: "It's a dead end!" Bridgette: "There's got to be some way to escape!" Then Courtney look up and sees an air vent. Courtney: "Ah-ha! Looks like our way out of here." Dave: "An air vent? Really?" Courtney: "Yes really!" Scott: "Better than being stuck here." Bridgette: "Let's go!" Then the others climb into the air vent and started crawling. Dave: "I don't think this is very clean!" Courtney: "Would you prefer to die?" Dave: "I do like being alive!" -- At another part of the skyscraper, a few others were locked in a room. Sierra: "Alright, there's enough oxygen and finger sandwiches to last us an entire week!" Cody: "But she could still break in here!" Jo pulled Max aside. Jo: "Look, we need to stick together!" Max: "Why?" Jo: "Cause the lovebirds are too close. Let's face it, this is really about you and me getting out of here alive, the rest are simply there to help us get through those doors!" Cody: "Hey! I heard that!" Jo: "Oh stop eavesdropping!" Cody: "Then how come you gave that same speech to like three other people?" Jo: "I did not!" Cody: "Uh you did." Jo: "Did Not!" Cody: "Did too!" Jo: "Did not!" Cody: "Did too!" Jo: "Not!" Cody: "Too!" Jo: "Oh shut up!" Sierra: "Hey, you can't talk to Cody like that!" Jo: "Zip it Fanzilla!" Then Sierra slaps Jo in the face. Cody: "Girls! Chill! We can think of a way out!" Jo: "Oh yeah! Like how?" Cody has to think of something, then he got an idea. Cody: "Got it! Maybe me and Max can lure Scarlett away while you and Sierra phone for help!" Sierra: "Not a good idea, I probably won't be able to keep my fist from her face, I might give her another black eye!" Jo: (sarcastically) "Ha! Hilarious! That's like the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Cody: "Look, just don't do anything foolish while we're gone!" Suddenly, the the door was being pounded. Geoff: "Hey, let us in dude!" Lindsay: "Yeah, before Red gets here!" Noah: "Her name is Scarlett!" Dawn: "Technically, she's not wrong, scarlet is a shade of red!" Lindsay: "I knew it!" Cody opened the door. Geoff: "Thanks dudes!" Jo: "Yeah, whatever!" Cody: "Okay, me and Max will lure Scarlett away while one of you phone the cops." Geoff: "Sounds like a cool plan dude, good luck." Cody nodded as he and Max left. Max: (quietly) "I can't wait to use this fool as a shield!" Cody: "What?" Max: "Nothing!" Cody: "Okay..." -- At another part of the skyscraper, a few others were inside one of the restrooms. Shawn: "Uh, I don't think we should be here!" DJ: "Yeah, this just feels wrong!" Sam: "I really don't want to be here!" Jasmine: "Look, she'll never look in here!" Dakota: "Yeah, she thinks these are dirty, which they are!" Sam: "It's true, but you're still pretty Dakota." Dakota: (giggled) "Thanks sweetie." Sam: "And smell nice." Jasmine: "Well, we can't hide forever! We need to take down Scarlett!" Shawn: "Jasmine's right! Besides, it's only one of her against all of us, so together we can stop her!" Sam: "Good idea! Let's show Scarlett the real power of teamwork!!!" -- In the vents, Courtney, Bridgette, Scott and Harold are still crawling in the vents. Dave: "Great, which way?" Courtney: "Go left!" They turned left and Courtney stopped as she sees Scarlett calling someone. Courtney: "Shhhhh, there she is." Bridgette: "Look, there's Dave, how did he get away from us?" Scott: "He's crazy, that's how!" Topher: "What? What is it that you want with us?" Dave: "Yeah, can't you see I'm doing something really important here?" Scarlett: "Your taking your meds, which is something you should've done a while ago!" Dave: "But you told me not to so that I could pretend to go insane in front of everyone!" Scarlett: "You weren't pretending, that's how you normally act, look, I've got Jo, Max, Sugar, Leonard, Heather and Alejandro scattered throughout the smaller groups!" Topher: "Why?" Scarlett: "To make several deals with the weaker guys, thus creating cracks within their circle of friendship as they said. I got the idea watching Game of Thrones!" Topher: "Seems rather unnecessary in hindsight!" Dave: "Yeah, I have to agree!" Scarlett: "It's effective, I love to pit people against others, besides, my life has been out of whack since I've been in Total Drama. Once everyone is killed, I'll move on to other countries!" Dave: "So, your a terrorist?" Scarlett: "According to my therapist, I have some problems from my past!" Dave: "Like what?" Scarlett: "WHO ASKED YOU?" Scarlett shot Dave in the foot. Dave: (yelling out in pain and jumping up and down) "You (BLEEP)! You just shot my (BLEEP) foot! Why the (BLEEP) would you do that?" Scarlett: "You should've remain quiet!!!" Dave jumped up and down in mind. Dave: "Oh (BLEEP)!!! My leg is bleeding." Topher: "I'll go get the bandages for him." Topher left to get some while Scarlett rolled her eyes. -- Meanwhile up in the vents, the others were surprised. Bridgette: "Can't believe Dave was working with Scarlett." Courtney: "Not to mention Scarlett going off the deep end." Harold: "Oh I think she went off a long time ago!" Scott: "How many are working with her? Six, seven, maybe eight?" Bridgette: "Eight!" Harold: "We have to warn the others! Anybody got a hacksaw?" Scott: (sarcastically) "Yes, because obviously everyone carries that with them wherever they go!" Harold: "Oh good, I thought I was the only one!" The others looked at him awkwardly. Harold: "What?" -- At the top floor of the skyscraper, all the other contestants were barricading themselves in a room. Zoey: "We're missing some people!" Alejandro: "Yeah well, there's nothing we can do about it!" Mike: "We can't just leave the others at Scarlett's mercy." Alejandro: "Well sorry Mike, but I can't let my good looks get ruined by her." Zoey: (sighs) "Seriously?" Alejandro: "Of course." Cameron is thinking of a plan. B